


【银土】十四的心愿

by flying_fish



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 00:51:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20537459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flying_fish/pseuds/flying_fish
Summary: 本文是原人物背景设定，是2019年的新年贺文。全文共5页，约为1.4w字。这是一个欢乐的故事，希望大家能够喜欢。





	1. 第1页

飞鱼de深蓝梦境🐟

某酒馆里，一群男人在狂欢。因为他们情绪太过高涨，其他的客人只好避而远之。酒过三巡，有些人就开始丑态毕露，也有人站起来学歌舞伎又唱又跳的，有些人则借着酒意表演能剧。从大家畅快的表情可以看出，每个人对今天的聚会都感到尽兴。

因为今天是12月28日，真选组的年度联欢会。警察局为了慰劳辛苦了一年的队员，也为迎接新年的组织的聚会，是除了必须要值班的人员之外，全体都会参加的重要活动。副长土方十四郎坐在局长近藤勋的身旁，眯着眼睛看着已经七八分醉了的老大，脸上的表情很是复杂：近藤勋赤裸着身体，仅穿着兜裆裤，头上绑着头巾，姿势怪异地跳舞。

“真不像话，老大他在干什么......！”土方左手撑着下巴，无奈地嘀咕着，嘴里的烟上下晃动着。  
“土方，为了满足你这副长日益膨胀的自尊心，还是由我敬你一杯吧！”  
“什么日益膨胀.....！！总悟，你喝酒了吗？”  
不用回头看，真选组里只有一队长冲田总悟会这样说话，也只有他敢用这种语气对土方说话。土方接过他递过来的酒杯，看到那张通红的脸还是吓了一跳，“你怎么能喝酒，不是还没成年——”

“啰嗦！”总悟打了个酒嗝，挥着手打断他：“人我都杀了那么多了，还不让喝酒吗？你就是仗着、仗着自己是副长欺负我！快喝！”  
“喝酒这种事对你来说还早了点——”土方正想说服他，但是总悟那樱桃色的眼睛要射出剑来似地瞪着他，他只好将杯里的酒一饮而尽：“我知道了，喝就可以了吧！”

“十四，说起来我们今晚上还没有单独喝过酒吧！”近藤坐回到土方身边，双手搭在他们两人的肩膀上，酒醉地连站都快要站不稳了还嚷道：“总悟，把酒倒满，我们三个人要好好喝一杯！”  
身为局长竟然怂恿未成年人喝酒吗？土方本想这么说着，第二杯酒就下肚了。

从嗓子到胃里顿时火烧火燎，眼前的景象像是地震般摇晃起来，这种典型的酒精上头的症状令他立刻意识到这不是普通的清酒，他抓住总悟的手腕质问道：“喂！总悟，你这是什么酒......”

“松平老爹昨天给我们送来的啊。说是天人酿造的，很好喝吧！嘿嘿嘿！”总悟抱着巨大的酒瓶傻笑着。

近藤放下酒杯，拿起手巾在脸上擦了一把，口齿不清地说着：“十四，跟你说、说个事。你、你也老大不小了，我想给你张罗个媳妇.....女人，你也想要的吧！”   
“你在说什么啊.....”土方此刻头重脚轻，难受极了。  
“大家都静一下！”

局长大人一声大吼，餐桌上立刻安静下来，他搂住土方的脖子大声：“真选组今年的重要目标，就是给十四找、找个女人，大家都记、记住了没有！”

沉默了片刻，突然迸发出哄堂大笑，有几个队员笑得在地上翻滚着。这时候，有人突然说了句：“副长他不喜欢女人哦！局长你死心吧！”没想到听到这句话后大家笑得更厉害了。  
“唔？十四，你不、不喜欢女人吗？”近藤趴在他肩膀上不相信地问：“我、我虽然不是古板的人......但是喜欢男人的话，就有点......嘿嘿嘿！”

“谁说我喜欢男人？”土方努力张大眼睛，此刻耳鸣地嗡嗡作响，有种血冲到头顶的感觉，连自己说话的声音都听不清楚，很大声的吼着：“我、我以后要还找个女人生、生三四个女儿，再生四五个、个儿子呢！”

喝酒到这个时候，几乎每个人都东倒西歪，听到他的宣言都忍不住继续哈哈大笑起来。土方正要坐下的时候，恍惚看到角落里有一团白色的影子，努力想看个清楚，无奈眼前一片迷雾。

“十四，怎么了？”近藤已经有七八分醉了，他好奇地顺着土方的视线看过去，那人正朝大门走去。  
“啊！这是坂田银时吗？！”近藤跳起来几步追过去，拉住那人的白色团云袖子：“我们正在年度联欢，过来一起喝两杯吧”！

他什么时候在坐在那里的......  
土方吞咽了下口水，而银时环视了四周偏偏没有和他对视。死鱼眼看不出任何悲喜，只是面无表情地坐在了他的身边。

“你来多久了？”土方重新点了支烟，看了看难得坐姿端正的银时。

“那不重要，没有错过你的豪言壮语真是太好。喂，要找女人的话我可以帮你的忙哦。”银时端起酒杯呷了一口，带着明显的冷嘲热讽说道。

“谁要你帮忙！没事的话快点回去吧！”土方头疼欲裂，不想在这种场合和他斗嘴。  
“不陪我喝一杯吗？”银时把酒杯斟满，递到他的嘴边。

“.......”香烟从土方的唇边溢出，他的眼神有些涣散，烈酒在胃里翻涌着，不是不喝，是真的不能再喝了。

“不喝是吗？那我马上在这里宣布，我是你男人。”  
嘁！土方太阳穴的神经猛地跳动了一下，咬着后槽牙将那杯中酒喝了个干净。

“土方.....？土方！”  
银时的声音似乎从井底传来，自己的身体却失去重心一头栽倒在地上。

真选组二十多人集体喝醉，真是难以置信的混乱场面。银时将醉得不省人事的土方拖回了万事屋，一般喝了酒都必定要发生点什么的两个人，昨晚上却并没有睡在一起。土方睡在他的卧室里，而他则在办公桌前的椅子上凑合了一晚上。所幸的是神乐去公主那里留宿并不在家，这样一来也省了许多不便。

坂田银时的作息并没有什么规律，但是熬夜通宵还是很少的。昨晚上几乎没睡的他，蓬松的自然卷脑袋靠在手臂上，正一脸疲惫地坐在办公桌前，然后将脚随意地搭在桌上，望着天花板发呆。昨晚上看到了那种场面，心里不舒服是正常的，他这样劝自己。

再说，我有什么资格心里不舒服。想到这里他无奈地叹了口气。

只不过是睡过几次的关系。炮友？这两字在土方那里是绝对禁忌，虽然银时是这么认为的。他和土方是两个世界的人，保持适当的距离对大家都好，至于为什么会抱他......银时抓了一把有点长的银色卷发，龇牙咧嘴地活动了下僵硬的肩膀，没好气地啧了一口：管他呢！

哗啦。  
寝室的门打开了，土方十四郎披着外套出来了，面带囧色地看了银时一眼：“那、那个，昨晚上......"  
“你是未出嫁的大姑娘吗？我昨晚上又没有睡你。”  
“魂淡谁问你这个了！”  
“我说，你干嘛露出那种表情啊！昨晚上你吐了六回，不要说睡你，老子连睡都没有睡过。”土方只是想问下为什么他在这里，显然银时误会了他的意思，充满血丝的眼睛正瞪着他。

“ 给你添麻烦了。“为了缓解难忍的头痛，土方点上烟猛吸了一口。  
大概是因为房间里只有他们两个人，气氛莫名的有些尴尬。银时从办公桌前站了起来，慢慢朝土方走了过来。

“你、你干嘛？没事的话那我先回去了。”感觉到压迫感，土方警觉地抬起头望着银时。

瞧那一脸茫然的样子显然不记得昨晚上的事啊......

“自己回去行不行啊！真是的，醉成那个样子......”银时单手拉开房门，挑着眼角看着一脸紧张的他：“唔？难道说你在期待什么吗？”  
“谁期待了！少胡说八道！”他忙不迭地回嘴道，临走前又说了句：“谢谢了。”  
“慢走不送。”

这算什么......是无言的结局吗？！银时苦笑了一下。

走进自己的房间想要躺平了睡一会儿，然而被子里全是土方的气味。说起来，从前的几次亲热都是银时要求的，也就是半推半就下成了那种关系。土方心里，搞不好是不愿意的。昨晚上他当众说了那样的话，说不定就是他的心里话。

他拥抱女人的时候，会是什么表情呢......

忽然想起土方在他怀里高潮时那诱人的样子，顿时在银时身体里引起剧烈反应。他的手向下腹探去，那里已然是非常紧急的状态了。可恶！早知道会是这样刚才就应该把那家伙推倒啊！

土方......  
被窝里蠕动了十几分钟，银时才渐渐恢复了平静。处理干净之后，脑海里忽然回响起土方的“激情发言”，拉起被子烦躁地嘟囔了一句：“条子果然薄情啊！不想了，睡觉！”


	2. 第2页

飞鱼de深蓝梦境🐟

从万事屋到真选组屯所的不到2公里的距离，土方走了快一个小时。头依然很痛，脚步像灌了铅一样。他希望自己能够清醒一点，借步行的这段时间好好整理下昨晚上喝酒断档的思绪。

土方十四郎回到屯所的时候正好是午餐时间，刚刚走进大门，就听见餐厅处传来一阵子爆笑的声音。  
这帮家伙在搞什么！我只半天不在就要上天了吗......土方将烟头丢在门口，走了进去。只见一堆人聚在一起，里面传来电子设备的声音，大概是内容太吸引人竟没有人注意到副长回来了。

他透过攒动的脑袋往里面一看：原来是坐在中间的山崎退抱着平板电脑正在放昨晚上聚会的录像视频，本来是为留念准备的录像，没想到却成为了搞笑视频。土方正想离开的时候，屏幕上突然出现的是近藤拉着他说要介绍女人的画面，他的脸上便越发难看了。

然而，当那里面传来自己慷慨激昂地的声音： “我、我以后要找个女人给我生、生三四个女儿，再生四五个、个儿子呢！”土方顿时感觉血冲到脑子里去了，他大声喝道：“都围在干嘛！都他妈给我去干活！”

“副长......”转眼间就只剩下山崎一个人面如土色地望着土方，颤抖着举起平板电脑递了过去。  
“把这个删掉。”  
“是......”土方的眼睛几乎要喷火了，容不得山崎说不，“但、但这是局长要求的留念，如果要删的话.......”他一脸无辜地解释着。  
“把关于我的那部分删掉！马上！”  
“但是副长，我、我不会啊！”  
“那就找会的人！马上去办，连这点事都办不好就去切腹吧！”  
说完这句，把坐在那里六神无主的山崎留在那里，土方转身离开了餐厅。

本以为删掉视频就没事了，土方刚在自己房间的小桌前坐下，心底却产生了一阵恶寒。桌上的宣纸刚刚写了一个字，他就下不了笔了。白色的宣纸上浮现出银时的脸，各种猜测浮想联翩：可能就因为这个，早上从他家出来的时候，为什么他会是那副阴阳怪气的腔调。

还有......为什么昨晚上没有碰他。

啧！土方拍了下自己的脑袋，皱起眉头骂道：我在胡思乱想些什么！谁都看得出我喝醉了好吧！

“十四？十四在吗？”门口传来近藤勋的敲门声。  
“我在。”  
近藤勋的酒量很好，只要睡一个晚上，现在根本看不出昨夜宿醉的痕迹。坐到土方的对面仔细看着他的脸，关切地问道：“你脸上很差啊！早知道就不让你和那种酒了，那种酒酒精度数很高的。”

“我没事。稍微休息一下就好。”土方一笔一划地写着字，想掩盖自己烦乱的心情。

“是上个月你逮捕的一个杀人犯，就是杀了米店老板的天人，越狱了。”他停顿了一下，看土方似乎想起来了，于是继续说道：“你杀了他的同伙，如果他越狱的话，有寻仇的可能。我就是想来提醒你一下，不要随便一个人出门，特别是晚上。”

“呵呵，想杀我的人何止他一个。”土方干笑了一声，抬起眼睛看着他：“要为了那种人担心的话，我就不用干这一行了。”

“总是还是小心一点比较好。对了，新年要去准备挂许愿牌哦。往年都是早上去，但是人太多了，我来跟你商量一下，真选组晚上零时去挂怎么样？”  
土方愣了一下，他全然忘记了这档子事，根本什么也没有准备。他将手里的笔放下，淡淡地说：“我倒是没什么，但是屯所那么多人大半夜出动，会引起居民不安吧！”

“我想好了，我们分成两批去。”近藤抱着胳膊正色说道：“你、我还有一队二队、三队四队一起去，剩下的人新年早上去。新年这一天出门的人特别多，为了防止骚动，他们早上出门的人也可以当做工作了。”

“好吧！就按你说的吧！”  
“十四，你昨晚上......睡在哪里的？”  
面对近藤突然的话锋一转，土方的脸色变得有些慌张：“酒馆附近的一个......朋友家。”

“附近的朋友呐......."近藤别有意味地微笑了一下，拍了拍他的肩膀：“我先走了，祈愿牌在物料处，记得写啊。”

“近藤？”  
土方一脸茫然地目送老大离开，望着写了一半的字帖，认真思考着新年的愿望。这种挂祈愿牌的活动，真选组每年都会要求写。有些队员并不理解为什么要做这个，但是土方却非常明白。真选组每天接触到的人都是些穷凶极恶的人，明天会发生什么谁也不知道，如果连只字片语都不曾留下的话，只怕会留下遗憾。所以，就算是不喜欢，土方也一定会认真对待。

其实说到新年心愿每年都写得差不多，但是今年的话情况有所不同，要祈愿什么呢？

好无聊啊！银时在小钢珠店里呆了两个小时，肚子是在饿了才走了出来。新年快到了，街上的人都行色匆匆地准备着新年的食物和装饰。新八带着神乐也为万事屋准备了年糕火锅，家里两个孩子加一只巨犬，实在是闹腾地令人待不下去。银时双手插在袖子里，打了一个夸张的哈欠，一边思考着吃什么，一边慢慢地朝前走着。

前面站着的是......  
荞麦面馆门口，一个浅栗色头发穿着真选组警察制服的少年和两个队员刚刚从里面走出来。原来是冲田总悟，银时眯起眼睛，大步朝他走了过去。那个小混蛋每次总是找他麻烦，和神乐打架也是从不手软。他的敏锐是真选组里数一数二的，大概是觉察出银时和土方的关系不一般，最近连找茬都升级了。 

“老板？你也是来吃饭的吗？这家的面棒极了哦！”总悟面无表情地寒暄了几句便要离开。  
“吃饭早一点晚一点都没关系，你先等一下。”银时叫住了他，一阵风吹过银色的卷发轻轻飘动着。  
冲田转过身不耐烦地看着他：“第一，我正在上班中，没时间聊天。第二，我绝不会帮你带话给土方。所以，再见。”

银时脸色一沉拽住他的胳膊：“臭小子，真选组的新年聚会上，给土方灌那么多酒， 是你故意的吧？”  
“老板好狡猾啊！既然都看出来了，为什么当时不说出来？”他诡异地笑了一下：“你还不是想看看土方喝醉了什么样，然后再——”

“喂！”银时大喝一声打断他，嘴角微微抽动着：“再怎么说你和那个猩猩的恶作剧都过分了点吧！”  
“诶？不是恶作剧。近藤已经联系了几家姑娘了，新年过了就要开始相亲了。”   
“......”银时的心里咯噔一声，直勾勾地盯着他：“相亲？土方要相亲了？”

“我说你们两个，在大马路上拉拉扯扯地干什么？”  
身后几米传来了土方十四郎沙哑的声音，银时松开了抓住总悟的手。  
“我可不想掺和你们这点破事儿，我去工作了，再见。”总悟嫌恶地拍了拍被抓皱了的衣袖，小跑着追上前面的队友。

“好久不见。”  
“什么好久不见，昨天早上不是才见过吗？！”土方望着他，就像是看一个没睡醒的糊涂虫。  
本来想说“好巧”结果嘴一快说成了“好久不见”，银时有些难为情地清了清嗓子，语气极别扭地说了句：“恭喜你啊！”  
“嗯？有什么好恭喜的？”土方将叼在嘴里的烟弹了弹烟灰，不解地看着他。  
“哼.....好像也没什么好掩饰的吧！”他冷笑了一声，“都要准备结婚的人了，坦率一点吧不好吗？”

土方藏蓝色的瞳孔微微长大，手里的烟灰几乎烫到手了都没有注意到。明知道坂田银时总是喜欢故意惹他生气，却还是每一次都会和他怼起来。  
“谁要结婚了？你别听那小子胡说八道！——”

话音未落，他看见银时拔出了腰间的洞爷湖！几乎是条件反射，他也立刻抽出了佩刀。

“闪开啊！”  
银时大喝了一声，木刀从左下向上用力挥了过去。土方此时也发现了身后有人扑了过来，向右斜着身子跨了一步转到了银时的身后。有三个长相怪异的天人，没有给他们任何喘息的机会，就朝他们砍了过来。

那几个人身体灵活得像猫一样，一跃竟能跳起两米多高，身体即使倾斜到几乎贴到地面也不会摔倒。好在银时战斗经验丰富，刀刃剑碰撞出火花飞舞，几个回合下来他已经知道怎么对付，比如对方跳起的时候不能凭蛮力用刀身硬碰硬地接下，迅速退到一侧朝对方的后背猛击。唯一麻烦的是，那些人有一对细长的耳朵，犹如多了两只手，朝他们的身体上不时地抽打着。

“土方，连天人也有你的仇人吗？呵呵，你这家伙人缘真差啊！”无可避免地，手臂被长耳朵抽打了几下，银时皱着眉头抱怨道。  
“战斗的时候给老子专心点！” 

相比之下土方更游刃有余一些，毕竟这些人他已经不是第一次交手了。土方出刀很快，而且刀法变化地让人捉摸不透。就在对手以为他朝下盘挥动刀刃的时候，实际上他极快地改了方向，自上而下劈下来的时候，那天人的耳朵被砍下来一只，顿时像喝醉的人一般跌倒在地上。


	3. 第3页

飞鱼de深蓝梦境🐟

“原来耳朵是弱点啊，看我的！”银时看了一眼倒地抽搐的天人，像是忽然有了好主意一般。  
“喂！你干什么！”土方不知道他要出什么怪招，有些急了。

银时脸上挂着扭曲的微笑，每挥动一下木刀，趁对方抵挡的时候就伸手去抓那人的耳朵。对方的杀招朝他劈过来的时候，他又快速转到人家的身后，总之是想抓住那对烦人的长耳朵。

这家伙到底在干什么？  
土方没空理会他，继续和剩下的两人战斗着。几分钟过后，终于安静下来了。眼前的敌人除了一个不省人事之外，另外两人背靠背坐在地上动弹不得。

“所以说，你的办法就把他们的耳朵绑在一起吗？”虽然对这种儿戏般的处理办法不怎么认同，但总算是把事件解决了了。

“土方啊你看，我们还是适合做战友，不适合做炮友啊！”看着那两人绑着耳朵扭动身体却动不了的样子颇为滑稽，银时随口说道。但是他马上就后悔了，因为土方的脸上阴云密布，藏蓝色的眼睛正狠狠地瞪着他。

“啊~~抱歉，我说错——！”  
“谁他妈的，要和你做炮友！”土方已经冲到他的面前，揪住他的前襟一字一句地说着，浓重的烟味喷到银时的脸上。

银时很少看他那么生气，一时手足无措。心里嘀咕着：刚才明明是说他要结婚的事情，怎么突然又扯到这上面了？  
“不是炮友，是什么？”  
落寞的笑容里带着无奈和伤感，他注视着那张端正的脸，忽然朝土方的唇上吻了过去，紧紧抱住对方的臂膀，先通过唇舌的激烈交缠让他停止反抗，然后再温柔地嘬住土方的舌尖煽情挑动着。

又被这家伙牵着走了......  
持续了数分钟的热吻，将土方弄得头昏脑涨，对于银时撩人的吻技他几乎是没什么抵抗力的。只是两人正在大街抱在一起上，土方没办法不去介意，他的全身心都在警戒着可能会出现的状况，听到身后似乎有脚步声，立刻用力将银时推开。

“土方，你们两个在大马路上干什么？”

这臭小子......怎么现在才过来！  
土方将剑收回鞘内，转过身来冲着七八米外站在那里的总悟吼了一声：“你来的正好，和我一起把这几个人押送回屯所。”

“喂，你刚才是不是一直站在那里的？”总悟刚刚走过来，银时警惕地瞪着他，压低声音问道。  
“老板，你是希望我看到呢？还是希望我什么也没看到呢？”总悟昂起脑袋，一脸无辜地看着他。

“你小子又在计划什么不好的事情吧？”银时眯着眼睛，生硬地说。  
“老板想不想知道土方的新年愿望是什么？”总悟狡黠地笑了一下。  
“条件呢？”  
“等我想到了再告诉你。”  
.......  
两个人一边给那几个天人带着手铐，一边小声地讨论着什么，似乎是达成了共识，两人都满意地点了点头。

“你们两个在嘀咕什么？还不快点干活！”土方冲他们吼了一声。  
“土方，都收拾好了，我们走吧！”

银时收好木刀，将身上的衣服又裹紧了些：“那我也回去了。”  
“坂田！你等一下。”土方待总悟稍走远些，叫住了他。  
“又什么事啊？”银时转过脸，注视着他。

“结婚什么都是乱说的。所以.....咳咳咳。”嗓子突然又干又痒，土方用力地咳嗽了几下。  
“不做炮友，对吧？我知道了！”他强装自然地笑着，冲他挥了挥手便朝街道的另一边走去了。

这样下去岂不是要分手了吗？！银时自言自语地嘟囔着，走出一百多米才想起自己刚才是去吃面的。现在好像也没什么胃口，他站在原地犹豫了好一会儿，终于决定还是先回万事屋。

转眼到了12月31日，这天从晚饭过后，真选组的警察们就为了迎接新年开始做准备。晚上要去神社挂祈愿牌的队员，都先进行沐浴更衣，然后将写好的牌子小心地放好。因为冬季晚上很冷，大家都在各自的房间里待命，11点半在操练场集合。

“土方，我进来了。”

还没等到主人应声，冲田总悟就已经推门进来。土方显然习惯了他这种自说自话地作派，正在看前几天录制好的连续剧的他，瞥了一眼已经穿好浴衣的总悟：“干什么突然跑到我房间里？有什么事？”

“咦？原来土方也喜欢巨乳啊！什么嘛，大家还以为你禁欲到不喜欢女人了。”总悟随意地歪倒在地板上，单手支着脑袋和土方一起望着屏幕。  
土方急得青筋暴起大声吼道：“你又在胡说八道什么？现在的电视剧里就是会有这种镜头好吧！怎么又变成了我喜欢巨乳了？！话说你们平时都在背后瞎讨论我什么？！”

“土方的新年愿望是什么？”总悟心不在焉地问道。

并没有顺着那个话题继续，就说明刚才只是为了逗他开心。土方和总悟的对话基本上都是以总悟的胜利结束的，这小子是魔鬼，他一直是这么觉得的。说到新年愿望.......他看了一眼矮脚桌上放着的小木牌子，没有说话。

“怎么是空的？你还没写吗？墨迹干不了的话，等会儿可就不好带了。”总悟吃惊地问道：“土方，你的新年愿望不是已经有了吗？为什么不写上去呢？”

“唔？”土方愣住了，他不记得什么时候对人说起过这个事。  
总悟将身体坐直，像是在模仿土方的表情，结结巴巴地说着：“我要找个女人。生、生三四个女儿，还、还要生四五个儿子！呐，就是这样的。”  
呃！  
那天的丑态再次浮现在眼前，土方恨不得钻到地缝里去。他绷着脸走过去朝总悟头上狠砸了一拳，鼓着眼睛骂道：“还不都是你这个臭小子！把我灌醉了，还让我出了那么大的丑！这他妈算哪门子的新年愿望！都是因为你——”幸好及时打住了，那些差点脱口而出的话，比起自己的窘态，他更在意银时听到这些话的态度。

“痛！痛！你干什么啊！”总悟揉着脑袋，抗议道：“土方你喝得不也很痛快吗？为什么现在才生气啊.....！还有半小时了，你快点写吧！”

“怎么那么爱多管闲事？你先滚回自己的房间去吧！”土方点了支烟，不耐烦地下达了驱逐令。

房间里再次安静下来的时候，土方坐到小桌前，望着那块只有20平方厘米大小设计精美的木牌子陷入了沉思。

“哇，好冷！”  
不时有人发出瑟瑟发抖的声音。因为夜间气温降到了零度以下，这样的温度不要说一般民众了，就连真选组的队员们也感觉到寒意刺骨。

四辆警车陆续抵达山脚下，神社就在山上，大约有四百多步的台阶。新年期间，台阶侧的树上都画着灯笼。想在新年第一个挂上祈愿牌的人不止真选组的警车们，还有许多应考生、普通民众。山道上木屐踏步发出的咔哒声此起彼伏，夜里出现这样的场景不禁让人产生百鬼夜行的联想。

“到底是谁建议大半夜去神社的......脑子有毛病吗......."  
有一个男人，默默地跟在队伍里，厚重的红色外套，蓝色的围巾将耳朵和脸包了个严实。他低着头混在人群中，嘴里一直不停地嘀咕着，虽然不停地抱怨，却还是顺着人潮向上走着。

“银酱，我好累啊。”身后一个穿着红色披风的女孩一把抓住他的袖子，白皙的脸颊冻得通红，气喘吁吁地说：“为什么不明天早上再来啊！人这么多，等到我们挂上去天都快亮了。”

银时抬起头看着前面的人龙，无奈地说：“我也想知道为什么......，已经走到一半了，不可能再回去了吧！再坚持一下，听说神社旁边有很好吃的食物，反正这么多人也不可能马上就排到，我们先去吃东西，这样总行了吧？”

神乐揉了揉僵硬的小腿，继续向前走：“好吧。”  
“嗳，神乐，你的新年愿望是什么？”  
“希望坂田银时说话算话。”  
“我什么时候说话不算话了？”

银时愣了一下，神乐就已经先他七八步台阶上去了。


	4. 第4页

飞鱼de深蓝梦境🐟

即便是已经提前出门了，却还是没有能排到前几位。真选组一行人先是恭恭敬敬地逐个去点香，然后将祈愿牌小心地绑在树枝上，传说中祈愿牌如果掉下来的话是相当不吉利的，所以每个人都很仔细地确认过绳索要系牢靠。

土方十四郎站在最后面，看着大家都绑好了他却没有走过去。近藤勋和冲田总悟都围了过去：“十四，你快去啊！不然等会儿人更多。”

“我等一会儿再去，先把这支烟抽完。”土方的吞吐着烟圈，刚才一路上都没机会抽，现在他只想过足烟瘾。“你们先去外面吃东西吧！”  
“土方的新年心愿是不是见不得人的内容啊？”总悟故意问道。  
“才不是！总悟呢？你的心愿是什么？”  
“我的心愿就是你快点死，由我来当副长。”  
“啧！新年夜里你说的什么混账话！”

土方怒骂着，总悟做了个鬼脸便拉着近藤走开了。真是的，这么多年来总悟从不放过任何一个损他的机会，自己干嘛还傻傻地去问他呢？

“银酱，我看到那个真选组的混蛋了。”神乐正在吃棉花糖，眼睛在四周不停地环视着，希望能遇到熟人，没想到却见到了讨厌的人。  
“真选组基本上全是混蛋，你说的是谁啊？”  
“就是冲田那个混蛋啊！”

果然，还没等神乐和银时走开，冲田总悟已经朝他们走了过来。  
“老板， 你和我的约定还算数吗？”  
“当然。”银时将粘在脸上的棉花糖擦去，四处张望着：“他人呢？”  
这对话让神乐有些懵，她分别看了看这两个像是对暗语的人：“你们.....在说什么？”

“他还在里面，要是再不进去他可要出来了哦。”总悟忽然笑得有些邪恶，“看到了之后别忘了告诉我。”

不能在这里和他们纠缠了，没办法啊.......银时深吸了口气，挑着眉毛义愤填膺地说： “神乐，冲田跟我说你又矮又丑又毒舌。你不趁这个机会问清楚吗？”  
可恶！总悟反应过来背上就挨了神乐一脚，整个人跪倒在地上。而银时也趁他们的打闹快速地脱身了。

“冲田这个——大笨蛋！”  
神乐的声音在神社的上空回荡着。

刚刚走进祈愿树的院子，虽然光线很弱，但是银时还是一眼就看到土方十四郎。人家都希望挂得靠近树干以防止掉落，而他站在树冠很边缘的位置。

“他在干什么？到底是挂上了还是没有挂上......”坂田银时躲在香炉的一侧，看到他站在那里一动不动已经好几分钟了。

“阿嚏！”被不断飘过去的香烛烟气熏得连打了好几个喷嚏，但是他也不敢贸然移动，因为他那一头银色的卷发实在太过显眼了。

话说为什么我要像个痴汉一样啊......我明明也是来挂祈愿牌的！

银时转念一想觉得自己行动很诡异，于是混在人群里走到距离土方相反的方向，将藏在怀里的牌子挂在树枝上。

在转过来看的时候，土方竟然不见了！！

银时赶忙走过去寻找他挂的牌子，然而那树枝上已经挂得满满当当。要从那么多形状相近的木牌子里找到土方的那一块.......也不是没有办法！！  
他烦躁在脑袋上挠了几把，努力回想着，土方的字迹是......

好累啊！土方十四郎一行人回到屯所的时候，已经凌晨三点多了。其他人拖着几乎被冻透的身子一身疲惫地回到自己房间，几乎是到头就睡了。土方躺在榻榻米却好像没什么睡意，银时的态度经常都吊儿郎当的，他嘴里说出“炮友”两个字，就显得格外刺耳。不正常的性关系，土方的心里其实是很嫌恶的。更何况是同性之间，如果没有相当的觉悟，怎么可能接受另一个男人呢？那么，我当时又是怎样的.......想法呢？

渐渐地头脑越发混沌，土方在不知不觉中进入了睡梦中。

这真是一个可怕的梦......

有一只狮子在舔自己的脸，那双眼睛兽性十足，那舌头从耳朵到脖子一点点地舔弄着，而土方躺在野地里惊吓地动弹不得。那头狮子将他压住，野兽进食前那可怕的眼神死死地盯着他看，粗重的呼吸喷到他的脸上，这时候他只能绝望地想——  
要被吃掉了！！ 

“土方......”

耳边忽然传来一阵呓语般的呼唤声，土方从梦中惊醒过来，他想奋力挣扎却被那人牢牢压住了双臂。那熟悉的体味以及黑暗中依然慑人魂魄的赤色瞳孔，土方立刻辨认出了突然出现在他床上的男人——是坂田银时！

“混蛋！你是怎么潜进来的，唔！”  
话刚说到一半，银时便捂住他的嘴。凑在他的耳边低声说：“想把整个屯所的人都叫起来的话，你就大声吼吧！”  
听他这么一说，土方只好压低声音：“喂！你干什么？唔......啊！”股间突然被压在身上的男人握住，轻轻揉弄了几下身体便有了感觉，忍不住闷哼了一声。

“来陪你过新年。”银时在他敏感的耳朵上舔了一下，顶住他大腿处的硬挺恶趣味地蹭着：“顺便惩罚你！”  
“不行......！万一被人看到你在我房间——”土方扭动了一下身子，两人紧贴在一起的部分不一会儿就汗津津的。

银时却没有理会他的抗议，伏下身子趴在他的胸口上亲吻着，指腹按住那坚挺的乳首揉搓着，含住另一边的舌尖顶住那可爱的肉粒玩弄起来。土方听到被窝里发出色情的吮吸声，那家伙趴在他的双腿之间，还故意紧紧压住他的下半身。就这样不断被挑逗着，土方无法阻止澎湃的情欲一浪接一浪涌上来，紧咬的唇齿间还是断断续续地发出的呻吟声。

“上面爽了，我看看下面的情况怎么样?”银发的脑袋从被子里钻出来，搂住土方的脖子。手刚刚朝下摸过去，土方的身体猛地颤抖了一下，他沙哑着嗓子呻吟着：“被子.....被子拿开啊！”

这种时候了，亏他还在考虑这些问题。那个地方早已经完全勃起了，银时按照自慰的手法，每一次从下至上滑动得很彻底，感觉到手里的东西开始胀大就停下来，逗弄那敏感的肉冠，指尖直接轻刺向小孔，没有反复几次银时的手就被土方溢出的液体弄得湿漉漉一片。

“啊.....混蛋！要做就.....快点做啊！”实在不堪挑逗，土方哑着嗓子抱怨着。已经好久没有发泄过，身子有些吃不消了。然而他明显能感觉到银时是故意在他即将射精的时候将手放开的：“不做就给.....老子滚啊！”

黑暗中看不清土方情动的脸，银时配合手里的动作，凑上去堵住他啰嗦不停的嘴热烈地吻了好一会儿，放开他的时候土方几乎立刻射出来，银时扼住那根部冷嘲热讽地说：“这就受不了了？不是许愿要生七八个孩子的人吗？”

土方心头一颤，就猜到这死鱼眼半夜潜进来不只是为了做爱，还在为他的醉话耿耿于怀呢！他抓住银时的肩膀朝身侧一用力，银时失去重心的瞬间土方就压在了他的身上。

借着走廊里微弱的灯光，银时看见那藏蓝色的眼睛透着一丝杀意，突然失去主权的他有点懵了。“哈......嗯......”土方发出一阵阵奇怪的呻吟，银时朝他的腿间摸去被吓了一跳：骑在他身上的男人正在为自己的做扩张！

“喂，这个该我来做吧！”  
“我......我这里没有润滑剂，我来处理一下......！”  
“处理....什么啊？”  
银时话还没 说完就发现土方重新钻进了被子，下一秒自己的性器被含住了。大概是没有做好整个含进去的心里准备，他含住的前端笨拙的吮吸着，手掌在下面鼓胀的双球上揉捏着。然而越是这样他越觉得舒服地头皮发麻。这些事，土方都没有为他做过。  
为什么？

“好了......多串，可以了.......！”  
银时股间一阵酸麻，再被“伺候”一会儿就要交代在土方的嘴里。将他从被窝里拽起来，那人满脸是汗浑身颤抖着，突然一把捏住银时的下巴，沙哑着嗓子低吼道：“我、我这样的身体，怎么生孩子......所以，以后少他妈再拿这个说事儿！”

“你什么意思？喂！”  
下腹一阵发紧，银时被突如其来的快感弄得头脑有些发晕。双手紧紧扣住土方的腰部帮他稳住重心。寂静的夜里听得见土方粗重且颤抖的呼吸，进入的速度可能慢了点，银时忍不住坐了起来，搂住他满是汗水的腰背向上顶弄着。经过一番折腾，终于进入到了最深处。

“唔！你、你慢一点.....！！”  
那后穴里又紧又热，银时根本没有办法慢慢进行了，气息集中在胸腹用力地抽动着。这种姿势进入得很深，土方能清楚地感受到他性器鼓胀地很厉害，情不自禁地扭动着腰部。每一次从那里面神秘的腺体上掠过，都像是失神般地呜咽着，只能紧紧抱住银时的肩膀配合着银时的节奏动作。

“土方。”  
两人正激烈地交缠着，银时突然停了下来。四周安静地似乎能听得见对方的心跳声，银时慢慢向土方同样被汗濡湿的额头靠了过去，用前所未有认真的态度说道：“我今天就给你说清楚，就算是只做炮友......我也不会放开你！”

“你去死吧！谁、谁要跟你做炮友.....啊！！ ”  
土方喉咙里传出一声短促甜腻的呻吟，刺激得银时加激烈地抽送起来，夹在二人之间土方的阴茎被蹭得又疼又痒，溢出的粘液弄得两人连接处湿哒哒一片，当敏感处再一次被摩擦到的时候，土方高潮了。

被土方夹得生疼的银时顿时感觉到那如雪花般堆积的快感一起涌向了下体，倒吸了一口气奋力向上一顶，精关失守全部射进了土方的体内。

“你的愿望，我收到了.......”  
“你说什么.....”剧烈的喘息声中，土方恍惚听见银时说的话。


	5. 第5页

飞鱼de深蓝梦境🐟

土方十四郎醒来的时候已经是中午了，外面的阳光将屋内照了个通透。一睁眼就看到一颗银发的脑袋趴在他的胸口上发出轻微地鼾声，猛地将他推开后大声吼道：“坂田，快点滚起来！”

“唔......？几点了？”那人连眼睛都没睁，含糊不清地说着。

“快点起来！！”土方朝他的背上用力拍了几下，然后环视了房间的地板上一片狼藉，脸色顿时变得苍白，这个时间了他不相信没有人过来敲过门，但是他竟然能睡到这个时候，这就表示......有人来过了，想到这里他立刻起身穿衣服。

银时也坐起身来，夸张地伸了个懒腰。那赤裸的身体白得像纸一样刺眼，土方皱着眉头把地上的衣服砸到他的头上：“话说你这魂淡昨晚上到底怎么溜进来的？”

“真选组这种地方想进来随时都可以进的好吧。”  
经过一夜的折腾，他的卷发比鸡窝还要夸张得支棱着，惺忪地睡眼满不在乎地说着：“我从后面的树上跳到你们寝室的屋顶，只要小心一点不发出声音就行了啊。我翻进院子里的时候你们全部睡得像死猪一样......”

银时晕晕乎乎地穿好衣服，拉开门就要往外走，只见土方一个箭步冲过去按在门上，急得大叫道：“你等一下！这样出去被他们看到了要怎么解释？还是等我先出去看一下吧！”

他慢慢地转过身，看着那藏蓝色的瞳孔中及尴尬又别扭的眼神，嘴角扬起一丝微笑：“喂喂，你在担心什么。许了那样的心愿，还想当做什么都没发生过吗？”

“什、什么心愿？”土方愣了一下，望着银时温柔地笑容产生了不好的预感。  
银时凑到他的侧颈耳语道：“我把那个祈愿牌移到更牢靠的地方了，这样就不用担心它掉下来了。”说完后就走出了房间。

他竟然......！  
土方跟着冲出去想要问个清楚，谁知走廊上已经没有人影，整个寝室片区安静极了。总觉得这件事有古怪，土方后背隐隐发冷，大踏步朝前厅走去。经过中庭的时候，和对面走来的人撞了个正着。

“啊！原来是土方啊。近藤正让我去叫你，在会议室那边集合。”  
“......总悟？”  
看着那小子笑眯眯地样子，土方莫名感到紧张，“有什么事吗？”  
“好像是商量去松平老爹家拜访的事情吧。”刚走了几步，总悟随口问道：“我们是和近藤一起准备礼物还是分别准备礼物比较好啊？”  
“我们代表真选组一起准备就可以了吧......”  
........

两人就这样有一句没一句地说着，却丝毫没有问及其他。土方点了支烟，缓缓地吐着烟圈，突然叫住总悟，一脸严肃地盯着他：“去神社的事，是不是你告诉坂田的？”  
“是啊，有什么问题吗？”栗发少年眨巴着眼睛望着他：“因为老板也要许愿望的啊，真看不出他也是个纤细的人呢。”  
“少废话！”土方没有说话，脸色却变得有些难看了，他眯着眼睛望着总悟：“你应该有什么话要对我说才对吧？”

“哎呀，我想要四张大福居酒屋面值1万日元的消费券，但是手头有点紧呢。如果你想知道银时祈愿牌挂的位置，我也许可以帮你啊。”冲田短暂地停顿后，歪着脑袋露出恶魔般的笑容。

明明这么可爱的一张脸，心却是跟泥潭一样黑呢！  
土方吸了口烟，心里暗暗思付着。大约半分钟后，他冲着总悟冷哼了一声，那表情不亚于和最凶残的敌人对峙：“臭小子，你要是敢骗我的话，后果你都知道的吧！”

“当然不会啊！”总悟干脆地回答着。

几分钟后，待土方离开后总悟从口袋里掏出电话给出勤的一队队员们打电话：“我是冲田，晚上在大福居酒屋聚餐，对对，我请客。”

这两个人是笨蛋吗？呵呵。冲田悠闲地慢慢地朝外面走去，能利用银时和土方那点不坦率，轻易就赚到八万日元，他感到得意不已。

下次在玩点更刺激的吧......冲田心里是这样盘算的。

新年一整天，神社附近都热闹非凡的。时隔几小时再次登上山，土方觉得小腿肌肉都有些酸胀，顺着人流走进祈愿树的院子。望着那满树随着微风飘动的牌子，不禁怀疑道：“要在这么多牌子中找到银时的那块，可能吗？总悟那个臭小子说的话可信吗......”

冲田所说的位置是第二节树杈，靠右边紧邻着树干的位置，以土方的身高稍稍垫脚就可以看到。那些牌子密密麻麻地堆积着，他昂着脖子向上看，不一会儿便觉得眼花缭乱。

土方揉了揉眼睛，那些牌子上有些希望考试过关的，有写保佑生孩子的，还有写希望找个女朋友的，中彩票的，升官的等等的五花八门。他边看边感叹道：这些心愿真够奇葩的！至于银时的那块能不能找到，还是不敢抱太多希望啊。

忽然，他看到自己的名字，土方不由地睁大了眼睛。一块很普通的祈愿牌上面赫然写着的是：希望今年能和土方十四郎从炮友关系变成恋人关系。

坂田银时你这个混蛋！！！  
土方脸上顿时像火烧一般，无法抑制地大吼着，引来周围人的侧目他也完全顾不得了。就在此时，他猛地看到了旁边紧邻着的祈愿牌，那上面分明是自己的字迹。  
“希望今年还能和坂田在一起。”

土方不记得是怎么走出神社的，下山踩在石阶上的时候膝盖都在发软。羞愧地想要从山上直接跳下去，就像是自己的秘密被看穿一样尴尬。昨晚上银时潜进真选组，大概就是因为看到这个吧！那么总悟呢？他是不是什么都知道了？还有其他人知道吗？我......以后要怎么面对他们，失魂落魄地正朝前走着，突然被人拉到了一棵树后面。

“还说自己是鬼副长呢？你看看这幅丢了魂的样子，啧啧！”那白色的团云长衫，银色的卷发，一副找茬的强调，不正是万事屋的坂田银时吗？

“你这个混蛋在跟踪我吗？”土方不知道该摆出什么表情，如刀镌刻般端正的脸颊微微抽搐着。  
“嘿嘿，你是去看那个了吗？要我亲口说给你听也可以的哦！”银时挑着眼角笑着说道，说实话他很享受土方的这副表情。

“谁想听啊！可恶，为什么我要跟你在这里废话！我要回去了！”土方咬着下唇瞪着银时，说完便朝山下小跑下去。心里忽然翻江倒海地不知道该说什么，逃开这里是最好的办法。

“喂！土方！”银时猛地扑过去抓住了他的手腕，将他按在一棵柏树的树干上。用身体压制住令他无处躲闪。近距离看着他翕动的长睫毛和愠怒的眼睛，他真好看啊......银时情不自禁地凑到他的耳边说：“我希望今年能和土方十四郎从炮友变成恋人。”

大白天他在说什么啊.......  
土方缓缓地移开眼睛，脸上由刚才的尴尬转为红晕，压低的声音微微发颤：“坂田，你现在要是不放开我，我们就分——”

没等他把那个字说出来，银时就已经堵上了他的唇，极尽温柔地在他的嘴里撩拨着，撅住那倔强的舌尖吮咬着。

别做梦了，我不可能放开你的。  
他害羞起来真是.......  
银时抑制不住冲动紧紧抱住土方亲吻着，心想着下次要把这句话也说给他听。

今天真是好天气呢。  
被银时吻得晕眩中，土方隐约看到阳光的影子，随着山林摇曳着，甚至能听见风的声音，还有不知道是谁的心跳，好吵。


End file.
